This invention is related to mechanical bridges, supports for cue sticks, and cue chalk holders.
The games of pool, pocket billards and billards require many skills. One needed skill is the ability to support the cue so that an accurate shot can be made. Generally, most players use their hand to form a "bridge" around the cue. While this method has been around for some time, it has some difficulties. First, the player must spend many hours practicing the proper positioning of the hand to allow for the many types of shots found in a typical game. Second, the hand tends to perspire which decreases the friction on the cue. Cue glide wax or baby powder can be applied to the hand to smooth out the action of the stick. This is usually messy and can soil clothing. Further, conditions can change which require the removal of the baby powder, making it very inconvenient to use. Finally, there are many shots made during a game that require reaching across the billard table. These shots cannot be made without some sort of assistance.
Another problem that this invention addresses is related to means of conveniently storing cue chalk for use during a game. Typically, chalk is placed around the playing table where it is often in the way of the shooter. Also, it will usually be knocked to the floor at some point in the game. Many different types of devices have been invented that address these concerns. U.S. Pat. No. 62,827 to Dolan and U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,312 to Rear disclose devices that overcome the problem of reaching excessively across the table. Rear shows a simple X-type support that is attached to the end of a stick. Thus, the player can position the holder to the proper place on the table and, by placing the cue in the crotch of the X, can make the shot. The X-type design, however, is rather limited in the control of the cue. The Dolan Patent improves on this design by providing rollers in the top structure of the bridge to support the cue. Additional rollers, to allow for different shooting angles, are also provided. The rollers, plus the rectangular shape, which gives extra height for the cue by placing the invention on one end, gives this bridge a number of advantages over the simple "X" frame design. While both of these devices improve the performance of the game, their use is limited primarily to the occational extend reach shots. Further, while Dolan makes some allowance for height and angle differences, neither device has enough angular combinations to provide expert control.
Another invention, U.S. Pat. No. 437,746, addresses the problem of chalk storage. This device is a chalk holder, mounted on the butt end of a cue stick. This device has two inherent problems, however. First, to use the device, the player must change the position of the cue by reaching around to the butt to remove the chalk, sliding the cue stick down to reach the tip, and then replacing the holder back in the butt. This gets to be cumbersome during a game as most players prefer to hold the stick in one position during the course of play, while chalking quickly between shots. Additionally, many players use custom made cue sticks which are regarded almost as works of art. To these purists, placing this device on the end of their cues would be almost sacrilegious.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,543 to Hamilton et. al. discloses a cue guide and hand rest which aids the player in maintaining a good bridge under all conditions. It also guides the inexperienced player by providing a pattern for making a proper bridge on every shot. This device also has two main problems. First, the device cannot be used in extended reach shots, thereby requiring the use of some type of stick mounted bridge in conjunction with it. And, the device still requires the player to form the bridge with his hand.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 635,569 discloses a combination cue support and chalk holder. This device uses a ring which is mounted to the top of a hollow sphere to support the cue stick. The player holds the support and uses the ring to guide the cue. Also, the device can hold a block of chalk inside of the hollow sphere, thereby allowing the player convenient access to chalk. This invention has a problem in that the ring is not the optimum means of controlling the cue stick because the travel of the stick is limited to horizontal rotation and it provides little verticle angular displacement for the cue. The height of the device also limits its use in the case of the "over the ball" shot. Further, access to the chalk for replacement is through a small opening thereby making replacement of the chalk difficult.
It is the object of the present invention to create a mechanical bridge that can be used by any level of player. It is also the object of this invention to provide a bridge that can be used on every shot without sacrificing accuracy or control, and without resort to different types of apparatus. Another object of this invention is to provide convenient holder for cue chalk that is simple to use.